We Belong
by katie-elise
Summary: L knows they belong together, but Light only has eyes for Misa. Will he ever see? LxLight fluff. :D


_A/N: So I was going to go to bed and then this ate me. :PI blame mistakes on my drowsiness.  
_

_It's inspired by the Taylor Swift song "You Belong With Me" and is from L's point of view, as if you couldn't figure that out. _

_Also, I revisited my old Pokemon Gold game today, and I totally have a Growlithe named Mail!!!!! Haha, as in Matt! And it even has red hair. How perfect. I was a Death Note fangirl before I even knew it! _

_Hope you like! Review!_

I shoot a glare in her direction. She's draped all over you, skirt riding up as she plants sloppy kisses all over your face, not even bothering to actually hit your lips.

What a novice. If I had the extreme good luck to be kissing you, I have every confidence that I would do it with much more finesse.

But…well, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself. Your long, sensual fingers are wrapped around her waist; yes, she's so skinny your hands actually completely circle that skinny little devil's spawn.

She's everything I'm not.

She's petite, blond, charmingly ditzy, blindly devoted to you, she wears heels and lingerie, and she's in your arms.

I'm tall and lanky, my hair is jet black, I'm possibly the smartest living person, I'm painfully aware of all your flaws, I don't even wear shoes and my clothes are a mess, and more than anything I wish I were in her position.

You can't even spare me a glance when she's around. She commands your attention every second, and I can tell that it's going to make you miserable.

I can see the way you get creases around your eyes when she demands you call her five times a day, and sometimes I wonder if you realize how unhappy you are.

Or how happy you could be if you would ever just look at me.

I understand you like she never could, I get your sense of humor, I can read your moods like an open book, I know your 7 different smiles like the back of my hand.

One for those you hate but have to pretend to like.

One for when you're mocking someone.

One for solving a particularly hard problem.

One for your family.

One that convinces me you are Kira.

One you get every time you look in her eyes.

And one when you are truly happy. The one that lights up the whole town.

You love Szechuan Chicken and hate Mu Goo Gai Pan, read Chaucer and pan Conrad, write Haikus and loathe iambic pentameter.

When we're not fighting, we're arguing so heatedly it's almost sexual, and when we're fighting it is sexual, even though you deny it with every fiber of your being.

Because you have her. And she has you wrapped around her black lacy pinky.

And I'll never have you, because you only have eyes for her, and all I can do is bore a hole in the back of your head with my tired, drooping eyes.

Wait…now you're arguing. She's…she's _hitting _you, and I can see in your clenched hand that it hurts more than your ego when she plants her palm across your face.

I can't help it, I jump up and grab her by her perfectly silky, slim little wrist and literally throw her in the elevator, smashing the down button. I wait tensely for a few seconds, then slam the emergency break, trapping the girl who dared hurt you between floors 12 and 14.

How could she do that to you?! Can't she see how you idolize her? And yet she has the gall to break your heart like that…I have to calm myself down.

I can feel myself seething, and if I'm not careful I'm going to start screaming at you.

_LOOK AT ME! Can't you see that you belong with me?! _

_Not with…with that GIRL! She's hurting you, and not just physically. She won't even let you speak to other girls!_

_I understand you! I know you're beautiful, and smart, and poised, and elegant, and perfect, and I'm nothing compared to that, but I can make you so much happier than her!_

_AND I LOVE YOU. _

But I don't. I stand with my back to you, hands in fists, afraid that if I can't tell you, I'm going to end up punching you instead.

The silence is getting unbearable, and just when I'm about to break it, I turn around and see your face.

There are silent, salty tears making tracks on your cheeks, and your eyes are pleading with me to make the pain go away.

Her palm print is still laced in red just below your eye.

Your shoulders are drooped, and your hand twitches towards me minutely, but it's enough that I break.

In three long strides you're in my arms, and I'm in my own bitter version of heaven.

Holding you is everything I dreamed and more; it's so natural I wonder how I'm going to remember to breathe after you're done using me and run back to her.

My arms are perfect around you, and your hands fit like a glove in the small of my back. Your head rests pitifully on my shoulder, your amazing hair teasing my neck.

Your body shakes with crying, and I hold you tighter, meshing our bodies more smoothly together, hoping that maybe if I meld us close enough you'll stop hurting. And then forget her. And then…look up and finally see me.

After countless minutes you stop quaking, and just lay there in my embrace.

I try to resist kissing the top of your head, but your fingers are unconsciously tracing patterns into my spine, and I'm too far gone.

You stiffen when you feel my lips meet your hair, and I wonder if I've just blown everything.

Soft hair slips off my neck; it's an ironic allegory for you slipping away from me, and I can feel my heart rending in two, as if Kira is finally screaming in triumph, the name _L Lawliet_ playing through his twisted mind.

Huge wet eyes meet my own, and I curse you for being one of those rare people who look positively gorgeous with red-rimmed, tear stung eyes.

I can read your confusion in those swirling depths that I've come to love, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

You're not rejecting me. Because you still don't know. Silly Light-chan.

Well, I already lost you once tonight, so I might as well go for broke.

I take a deep, steadying breath, never breaking eye contact with you, swallowing the lump in my throat.

My arms are still around your shoulders, and yours are loosely draped about my waist. Your eyes remain confused as I lean precipitously inward, my lips slightly parted, and I can't help the way my breath is coming in short, ragged gasps.

Just before I reach your lips, I allow my eyelids to droop halfway, and I just catch the priceless flash of stunned realization that flashes across your gaze before I softly catch your sensual lower lip between my own, sucking it just a bit, allowing all my desire and love to fill up this one moment in time.

You suck in a gasp, and then you go limp in my arms. Your lips tremble and I taste salt.

"Don't cry, Light, don't cry. I'm here, it's okay."

And of course, it's just what you need to hear. I knew it would be.

You kiss me back, and it's gentle, sweet, full of hesitance mixed with newfound deliberation. I smile into the kiss and slowly pull back to see you looking at me with his 7th smile; it's enough that my legs grow weak and soon you're the only thing keeping me standing.

"L…" You breathe, and you look like you've just discovered that the apple you thought was wax is in fact just ripe enough to eat.

You see me, and I can't quite believe it, but now you're kissing me again, and the way you pull me in and push every thought and sensation to the forefront of my brain convinces me that you've finally realized what I've known all along; we belong.


End file.
